Would You Rather?
by angelofdarkness78
Summary: Alec asks Max a bunch of would you rather questions. Companion piece to The Question. MA Pure fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of its characters, and anything it is affiliated with. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

A/N: Because some of you wanted me to do more with The Question, I was rereading it and a little idea took hold. I'm not going to do a full length fic because that would kill me (I've got too many ongoing fics right now), but I hope you enjoy this one. Who doesn't love MA fluff?

By the way, though you can understand this without reading The Question, I still suggest that you do so because events are mentioned in this and besides, it's _really_ short.

* * *

"Hey Maxie."

Max didn't even bother to correct the nickname anymore. Despite her protests, he continued to use it, and no amount of threats of bodily harm would change that.

It had been a week since the time he had come into her office with his strange questions, and judging by the look on his face, he had more in store. Her gaze dropped to the sheet of paper held between his fingers. She prayed to God that it wasn't a list of all the crazy things he wanted to ask her, or she would never get her work done.

"Alec," she greeted warily. "Is there something you need?"

"I thought I'd see how you were doing with all that," he said, nodding at the paperwork. "Slow going?"

Her suspicions grew at his light tone. "I'm getting it done."

"What if I took that off of your hands?" he asked, nonchalant as ever.

Her hand slammed down on the desk. "What are you up to?"

He presented her with a bright smile, his eyes twinkling. "Why, can't I see how our Fearless leader is doing?"

"What's the catch, Alec?" she growled.

Giving up the act, he placed the sheet on her desk. She snatched it up and scanned it, eyebrows rising higher as her eyes made their way down the paper. "You really have lost your mind," she muttered. "Maybe we should recheck the toxins' effect on transgenics." She finally looked at him. "A 'would you rather' quiz? Really, Alec?"

"You fill out that quiz, and I'll do your paperwork. Simple as that."

She looked at him skeptically. The questions seemed harmless enough, but he had to have some reason behind them. She checked and rechecked any possible way that he could use the senseless information against her, and finally nodded her head. She knew he was up to something, but it didn't seem like anything that could hurt. Besides, he was offering her a way out of doing paperwork. And she _hated_ paperwork.

"Fine, I'll do it." Grinning happily, she dumped a big pile of sheets into his arms. "Have fun." Despite whatever he was thinking to gain from the experience, he wrinkled his nose in discontent at the pile, and then walked out. She turned her attention to the questions.

_Would you rather…_

_1. Retrieve a stolen artifact or be the one who stole it._

_2. Be on some dumb mission to save the world even though you know it's all going to blow up someday or go your own way and to hell with that. _

_3. Have a candlelit dinner or go riding on your motorcycle._

_4. Date someone who's funny or someone with a thousand different morals. _

_5. Have the whole white picket fence fantasy or make do with what you've got and people who love you._

_6. Date someone who dances around you for years and can't admit that he loves you unless some big catastrophe is about to happen and knows that you both won't survive it anyways or someone who goes for what he wants._

_7. Talk about politics and what the Mayor is doing for fun or talk about heists and what Mole is doing for fun._

The list went on and on and on. As she completed it Max had the niggling feeling that she was missing something staring her straight in the face, and she couldn't put her finger on it. When she was done, she tracked Alec down and handed it to him. He skimmed her answers and his lips tugged upwards into a smile. Holding up a finger to signal her to wait, he blurred away and returned a few minutes later, another sheet in his hands.

"What is this all about Alec? This is ridiculous, even for you."

"What do you think Maxie? Use those enhanced brain cells of yours."

She reviewed the questions in her head, and panic started to set in once she noticed a trend. _Candlelit dinner, white picket fence, stealing an artifact… _Oh God. It was comparing Logan and… Alec. She thought back to the question he had asked her last week.

_Which colour do you like better, hazel or blue?_

Horror spread like wildfire through her, but she showed none of it. Instead she asked, "What do the results say?"

With a smug grin on his face, he handed her the sheet.

_Alec is 100% dateable._

This time she couldn't contain the look on her face. Alec started to laugh, and she ripped up both sheets.

"By the way, I photocopied that while I was gone," he informed her. "I've got proof."

Her face started to redden. "Those stupid quizzes are never accurate. Don't think that this means anything."

He shook his finger. "I beg to differ. I got one of the IT concentrates around here to write it up. He's like Brian –"

"Brain."

"Whatever. Fact is, he's got that whole heuristic probability thingy going on. Practically predicts the future." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Guess we know how that's gonna turn out now, huh Maxie?"

She felt like smacking herself in the head for not realizing sooner. Of _course_ he had something up his sleeve. How in the world had she thought that anything involving Alec's schemes could be harmless?

Turn the tables on him. That was the only way to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"How about you, huh? Would you rather have an easy relationship with some willing girl or a complicated one with an abusive woman?"

He grinned at her. She hated how that grin made her heart flutter all girlishly. Oh God. That stupid test had been accurate.

"If it's easy, I ain't interested." He frowned. "Wait, I need to rephrase that."

She had to laugh at that, and he leaned in close.

"Last one Maxie. Would you rather I kissed you now or –"

"Quiz is over, dumbass," she said, pulling him down for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Yes that, my friends, is pure fluff. And wow, do I enjoy writing it. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
